This application claims the priority of Application No. 2000-209195, filed Jul. 11, 2000 in Japan, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to an embossed carrier tape for holding and packaging small-sized electronic devices such as a semiconductor device, a capacitor, a resistor, etc.
An embossed carrier tape is generally used to hold and package small-sized electronic devices such as a semiconductor device, a capacitor, a resistor, etc. A conventional embossed carrier tape includes a plurality of device pockets (device holes) in which electronic devices are put one by one. Each of the device pockets (device holes) is shaped to be a reverse quadrangular pyramid having an inner side surface and a bottom surface. The inner side surfaces are sloped so that an electronic device is easily set in the device pocket.
According to the conventional embossed carrier tape, if an electronic device is inclined in the device pocket, terminals provided on the bottom of the electronic device are in contact with the inside surfaces of the device pocket. And therefore, the terminals may be deformed. Further, in order to treat different types of electronic devices, different shape of embossed carrier tapes are required.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an embossed carrier tape in which electronic devices are held in appropriate attitude or posture.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, an embossed carrier tape used for holding and carrying electronic devices, includes a plurality of device pockets (device holes) in which electronic devices are held one by one; and support portions each of which is formed at a surrounding area of each of the device pockets. The support portions are of step-shaped on which the electronic devices are put and supported.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, an embossed carrier tape includes first type of device pockets (device holes) in which electronic devices are held one by one; and second type of device pockets (device holes) in which electronic devices are held one by one. The first and second types of device pockets are formed on front surface and rear surface of the embossed carrier tape, respectively.